Samurai Lost Love
by Betzmyn
Summary: Aunque haya pasado 600 años desde su fallecimiento, todavía recuerda lo que ocurrió en aquella época mientras permanecía en las tierras del Daimyo. Tiempo en el cual, se dio la oportunidad de que su corazón sintiera lo que significaba tener alguien especial, por muy adverso que fueran los tiempos. (AmidamaruxOCC)


**Disclaimer: Personajes e historia original pertenecen a Horoyuki Takei y Shaman King.**

**Capítulo 1: Coincidencia **

Cada espacio de terreno estaba cubierto por interminables áreas verdes. Eran incontables los kilómetros que existían desde el castillo feudal donde residía el honorable 'Daimyo', hasta las fronteras donde sólo se podía vislumbrar la densa vegetación. Todo estaba muy bien resguardado por samuráis y oficiales que se encargaban de su tarea de protección en contra de cualquier problema o revuelta, lo cual no era muy extraño de presenciar en épocas de inestabilidad política.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que las sangrientas revoluciones tomaran incalculables vidas a causa de la luchas por el poder de sus líderes, y es que el Shogun Yoshimitsu establecía su mandato. Por lo cual, muchas de las casas principales de Japón, se unían en la búsqueda de la unificación, sin embargo, como era de esperarse, muchos otros clanes existentes se oponían a este régimen, por lo cual se generaban guerras civiles.

Fueron más de 20 años de historia donde los shogunes hacían su trabajo de unificar el país o generar más guerras civiles que decidían el nombre de época según los ideales políticos de cada uno. A su vez, este contexto había ayudado al 'Daimyo' a generar mayores ganancias y así extender sus áreas de poder en las regiones, ya que se había convertido en el señor feudal a causa de las guerras y de los favores políticos. Bien visto por sus aliados que se beneficiaban gracias a estas acciones, pero que generaban en las sombras a muchos enemigos.

"¡Mosuke! Tenemos buenas noticias"

El hombre tomó atención al camino que se abría entre la vegetación y el área de cultivo donde él se encontraba. Bostezó como si no hubiera un mañana a causa del brillo solar que no lo dejaba ver muy bien quienes se trataba, así que levantándose de la tierra, acomodó su Haori marrón para saludarlos correctamente, pero no dejaba de abrir la boca a causa de un bostezo más.

"¿Ahora qué pasa?"

"Es lo que deberíamos preguntar nosotros. ¿Cuántas veces has estado sentado sin hacer nada?"

"Lo dices porque tienen menos actividades que realizar"

"Eres un holgazán. Le diremos a los oficiales que te faciliten un espía para que hagas tu trabajo"

"No me hagas reír, porque sino haré lo mismo y no te gustará mucho lo que encontrarán"

"No te quieras pasar de listo, tienes más deudas que yo"

"¿Qué dijiste?" – Dijo con una cara de molestia pero no dejando de lado una mueca de sarcasmo a causa del comentario. En segundos, cogió al hombre de las solapas de su haori. "Este herrero te mostrará sus trucos la próxima vez que tengamos a la vista un oficial"

"Eso quiero verlo" – Increpó el hombre al hacer lo mismo que su compañero y emitiendo un gruñido de molestia, pero que causó algunas risas de las dos personas adicionales presentes.

"Mosuke, Urashima. No es un buen momento para ponerse a pelear como niños"

"¡Él comenzó!"

Los dos hombres se apuntaron al mismo tiempo sin quitarse la mirada de encima que era de lo más amenazante, pero expresaron una queja de sorpresa al sentir cada uno un golpe en la cabeza propinado por la otra persona.

"No tenias porque hacer eso Junsuke"

"Me haces perder el tiempo"

"Mejor díganme qué buena noticia era la que tenían para mí"

"¿Qué te dice la palabra frontera?"

Mosuke se mostró de lo más pensativo al ver que sus amigos lo observaban muy esperanzados en la respuesta que obtendrían de él. En esta época donde trabajaban arduamente para pagarle al Daimyo la hospitalidad de mantenerlos en sus tierras, no había forma alguna que lo mandaran a aquel lugar para protegerlos de una posible revuelta, ya que a comparación de su amigo de años, él no era un samurái, sólo un simple herrero.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo que no me haya enterado?"

"¡Que mala memoria tienes amigo!"

"Tal vez si lo ponemos en la misma frase que 'Sake' lo entiendas"

Afinó los oídos al escuchar la palabra mágica que le hacía agua la boca al recordar ese líquido elemento que alegraba sus días mientras estaba en ese lugar. El mejor Sake que haya podido probar hasta ahora se encontraba en un solo lugar; la frontera.

"Iremos terminando nuestras labores, pero si tienes algún inconveniente, lo entenderemos"

"¡Claro que iremos!"

"Estas muy ocupado con tu trabajo, no queremos entretenerte" – Comentó uno de ellos en voz de sorna y cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Están desquiciados? ¡¿Creen que soy capaz de perderme una reunión tan importante como esta?!" – Exclamó de manera entusiasta y parecía que su mente estaba en otro mundo. "Es el mejor Sake que he probado en mi vida para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Además… hay mujeres hermosas esperando un poco de atención. Un oasis en pleno desierto. ¡Claro que iré!"

"Nuestra atención querrás decir"

"Discúlpame que te lo pregunte. ¿Pero no eres casado?" – Preguntó sarcásticamente al cruzarse de brazos y mostrarse ofendido.

"¡Yo mencioné Sake! Tú incluiste las mujeres" – Se defendió el hombre de manera nerviosa al repasar su mano por su negro cabello.

"Urashima… yo que tú, no volteaba"

El susodicho viró la mirada lentamente mientras sudaba frío, pero ni bien lo hizo se dio cuenta que era una broma de mal gusto, ya que por un momento pensó que se referían a su esposa.

"¡Mosuke! Esta te las cobraré muy caro"

Los dos hombres se rieron por la expresión de molestia única que tenía su compañero al hacerles un gesto con su puño en el aire. Era muy gracioso el conversar con ellos en un momento que pensó perdido por las actividades que desarrollaría, pero al parecer cambiaron sus planes de ese aburrido día.

"No hagas hígado amigo. Pero ya que mencionas ir a la frontera, le avisaré a Amidamaru. Recuerda que las mujeres se acercan a hombres armados" – Se rió inocentemente al rascarse la nuca.

"No creemos que sea buena idea"

"¿Por qué no? La última vez funcionó"

"Después de horas de consumo que eliminó todo rastro de mi dinero"

"Claro Mosuke. Deja al samurái hacer su trabajo, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los nuestros"

"Sé que es un poco aguafiestas, pero lo haré cambiar de parecer" – Insistió al poner una voz convincente al escuchar las explicaciones de sus compañeros.

"No lo sé. Fue muy difícil convencerlo de que era buena idea"

"Te prometo que será diferente. Además, sabes que la frontera no es un lugar que se deba tomar a la ligera"

"¿Acaso tienes miedo?"

"¡Claro que no! Pero siempre es bueno tomar precauciones"

"Bueno, si intentas que no parezca nuestra madre, podríamos cambiar de opinión"

"Todo estará bien, sólo déjame terminar con esto y hablaré con él"

"Muy bien, entonces nos veremos a la salida principal"

"¡Cuenten con ello!"

Se sentía entusiasmado por terminar su tarea diaria. Nada les costaba a los supervisores y oficiales hacerles regalos como la invitación de su amigo para asistir hacia la frontera, para que estuviera motivado todo el tiempo. Sólo el pagar la deuda con el Daimyo por tenerlos en sus tierras no era suficiente, ahora necesitaba un tiempo de esparcimiento y diversión que lo encontraría en un buen lugar.

Sabía que no eran tiempos para estar de imprudentes, como bien se refería su amigo de infancia, pero si estaban en una actitud vigilante a cada momento, la vida se les iría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Él si quería casarse algún día! Claro que el lugar 'pecaminoso' no era un buen lugar para obtener esposa, pero por lo menos ayudaba a que refrescara su vista con las féminas hermosas. Así que tendría que convencer a su amigo para que los acompañara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los pétalos de las flores de Sakura caían libremente desde el árbol con dirección hacia la hierba. Todavía no estaban en la época de otoño para que sucediera aquello, pero al parecer un viento fuerte había golpeado las graciosas flores de color rosado que se precipitaban hacia la superficie. Faltaba centímetros para que los pétalos tocaran la tierra, pero inesperadamente una hoja filosa comenzó su viaje por su delicada forma haciendo que éstas terminaran cortadas exactamente por la mitad. Eran muchas para que ser contadas por la vista.

Le bastó segundos el guardar la espada en su funda, para distraerse con la caída de aquellos pétalos que se habían multiplicado en número. Parecía como una cortina que se abría paso en el viento. No muchas veces le admiraba tal imagen, pero por alguna razón quería darse el tiempo necesario y observarlas con más detenimiento.

"Vaya, fue un buen movimiento de tu parte"

Su atención fue captada inmediatamente por una voz a sus espaldas que se le hacía familiar, así que en una acción rápida, volteó su cuerpo para verificar de quien se trataba. Un hombre de estatura media, de cabello canoso y de pronunciadas entradas que hacían develar su edad, muy bien vestido con un haori negro y elegante que demostraban su rango.

"Espero no ser inoportuno. Amidamaru"

"Para nada oficial Isamu-dono"

"Estoy seguro que el Daimyo no se equivocó en elegirte"

"Gracias Isamu-dono"

Volvió a su estado normal después de hacer su saludo formal al hombre que se reía despreocupadamente por su presentación. Estaba muy agradecido con aquellas personas que le brindaron un lugar a donde pertenecer y su trabajo era una manera de recompensar su amabilidad.

"Cierto, tu habilidad con la espada es algo que apreciamos y sabemos que contaremos contigo"

"No tiene por qué dudarlo, estoy aquí para cualquier solicitud del señor Daimyo"

"Eso me gusta Amidamaru. Por eso justamente estoy aquí"

"Usted dirá"

"Será mejor que vayamos al salón principal, daremos los detalles de los últimos acontecimientos en los que requerimos tu asistencia"

"Entendido"

Diciendo esto último siguió al hombre que parecía animoso en hablarle cordialmente porque no dejaba de comentar lo mucho que había cambiado el paisaje, ya que a causa de las guerras civiles hace muchos años atrás, los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos era cuestión de todos los días y que le daban motivación para seguir luchando. Ahora, ese mismo campo se había convertido en extensos pastizales, que posteriormente dio paso al crecimiento de nuevos árboles de Sakura, cómo en el que había estado practicando.

Él podía dar fe a lo referido por su oficial con respecto a sus compañeros caídos en batalla, porque era una historia conocida que había visto a lo largo de su niñez y adolescencia que lo invitaba a seguir mejorando su técnica. Se había preocupado en perfeccionar el arte de la espada y no dejarse vencer por las adversidades, tanto así que ahora se encontraba en compañía de uno de los oficiales que alababa sus habilidades. Estaba seguro que eran tiempos tranquilos en comparación con las anteriores guerras civiles, pero no podía bajar la guardia.

"Ya estamos aquí. Puedes pasar, que comenzará la reunión"

"Gracias Isamu-dono"

Despidiéndose formalmente del hombre, se hizo la idea que el señor amable desaparecería por la puerta y se encontraría con el verdadero oficial una vez que entrara al salón principal. Así que en un suspiro de fortaleza hizo su ingreso formal al lugar, desplazándose lentamente sobre los tatamis y deslizando las diferentes puertas que estaban a su paso para al fin llegar al sitio de reuniones. Algunos oficiales y samuráis de rangos medios estaban conversando entre ellos mientras esperaban que la puerta principal se abriera y se presentara el Daimyo en persona. Aunque lo había visto varias veces por cuestiones de seguridad, le seguía pareciendo extraño que lo llamaran justamente a él para ese tipo de reunión.

"No pensé que sería de alerta máxima esta comitiva"

"Agradece el estar aquí y no resguardando la ciudad"

"Podría estar entrenando a mi equipo por si se necesitara en algún momento"

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero siempre me será sorprendente encontrar a personas que no se merecen estar aquí"

"Espero que hables por ti"

"Veremos"

Escuchaba la conversación de manera neutral porque no quería intervenir en cuestiones de rango, el cual era la única diferencia que existía entre aquellos hombres y él. Sin embargo, no iba a negar que sintiera una molestia contenida a causa del comentario que hizo el señor de edad media mientras lo miraba de manera despectiva. Tenía conocimiento que era una persona nueva en las tierras del Daimyo, pero hacía lo posible por acoplarse al grupo y realizar un buen trabajo durante su estancia. Tal vez no tenía la misma importancia como los nueve hombres sentados ahí, pero haría lo posible para que lo reconocieran en alguna ocasión.

"Señores. Espero que sepan respetar a su compañero"

Todos los presentes hicieron su profunda reverencia ante la voz de la persona por la cual esperaban, pero lo más extraño es que en lugar de aparecerse por la parte delantera, recorrió parte del salón desde la puerta trasera y empezó con su inspección ocular a los asistentes de una manera poco usual.

"Daimyo-dono. Todos esperan sus palabras para comenzar"

"Isamu. Sólo estoy comprobando que sean las personas adecuadas para la noticia"

"Será parte de la reunión, y esperamos que cumpla con sus expectativas"

"Lo hará cuando vea resultados"

El hombre de mediana estatura tomó asiento de manera excéntrica en el amplio cojín preparado al frente de los asistentes, fue un movimiento en media vuelta que lo hizo caer sentado ahí y lo obligó a poner un rostro de fastidio. Su conjunto de vestir completamente blanco y con una pequeña gorra en forma puntiaguda daba la imagen del terrateniente de siempre que irradiaba extrañeza entre sus seguidores.

"Si me permite la palabra, quisiera agradecer su asistencia y comenzar con la explicación por la cual están aquí"

"Adelante Isamu, me ahorras algo de tiempo para resaltar los detalles importantes"

"Si algo aflige a nuestro señor, estamos para servir en lo que necesite" – Intervino un oficial al hacer su reverencia y sentarse en los cojines que estaban disponibles como todos los demás.

"Tomaremos su palabra Aoyama, porque es un tema delicado que sabrán tomar con discreción"

Las murmuraciones no dejaron de esperarse, ya que hace un buen tiempo habían dejado de llevarse a cabo guerras civiles y sólo batallas por la expansión de los dominios de la casa principal, era un tema que se mantenía en extrema cautela. En espera de una respuesta, el hombre mayor hizo referencia a la necesidad que había de tomar las noticias con cuidado y no generar mayor alerta entre sus conocidos.

"Los últimos semanas hemos tenido un indeseado visitante que ha tenido el descaro de pasearse por la casa principal en busca de información, que en su mayoría desconocemos. Como ustedes verán, no se ha alertado a nadie sobre este tema porque no había necesidad de generar molestias entre los samuráis que tienen muchas actividades que realizar, y un ser tan insignificante no debería causar mayores complicaciones. Sin embargo, lo ocurrido hace un par de días, nos ha hecho llamarlos y explicarles la situación que aqueja los pensamientos de nuestro señor. Nos es de conocimiento que la situación política ha sido por muchos años favorable, pero a su vez ha generado desertores en contra del Daimyo"

"¿Quieres decir que aquel visitante está generando problemas a nuestro señor?"

"No sólo problemas, sino que en cualquier momento se puede esperar un ataque directo de su parte y no estamos para permitirlo"

Los presentes se sorprendiendo y murmuraron de nueva cuenta sobre el atrevimiento de este ente desconocido que pudiera atentar contra la vida de su señor. Sabía que en el poco tiempo que tenía en esas tierras, todo parecía tan tranquilo que le empezaba a generar preocupación, ya que su vida completa había sido una lucha constante para sobrevivir. Que lo trajeran para escuchar aquella historia era no menos que una medida desesperada.

"Escucharemos cualquier detalle que tenga sobre esta persona"

"No veo porque el interés de saberlo Samurái"

"Información adicional nunca está de más"

"Para alguien que recién se una a…"

"No tiene porque cortar la motivación del muchacho, Takeda"

"Lo siento"

Era bastante notorio que muchos de los asistentes tenían alguna razón poderosa para que no esté en ese lugar o lo creían de pocas habilidades para realizar una labor así. De todas maneras, no tenía porque quedarse callado y dejar que siguieran pensando equívocamente que se dejaría someter por sus opiniones.

"Tenemos una imagen que fue retratada a mano por la última infiltración, pero como ustedes sabrán esta persona no es lo suficientemente tonta para mostrarse y poner el nombre en su espalda"

"Si mi señor lo permite, nos gustaría tener hasta la menor pista posible" – Respondió haciendo su reverencia y notar como las miradas se dirigían hacia él.

"Para eso están aquí, así que no veo el inconveniente" – Se rió el Daimyo al dar la orden para que les pasaran las imágenes a la que se refería.

"Supongo que escucharé voces de sorpresa, pero es una amenaza que debemos neutralizar lo antes posible"

"Isamu-dono, creo que acertaste con lo de sorpresa. ¿Me puedes decir que en verdad es lo que parece ser?"

"No te equivocas Takeda. No sé cómo llamarla porque no se ha dejado ver más que eso, pero el nivel de urgencia es alto y se merece la preocupación necesaria. Les sugiero no subestimarla"

La figura de una mujer de traje negro que la cubría de pies a cabeza se dejaba ver en cada imagen que tenían los presentes y varias palabras de sorna se dejaban escuchar en sus comentarios a causa de la poca seriedad de la reunión. Él no tenía porque juzgar si era mujer u hombre, sólo debería importarle que estuviera causando problemas dentro del lugar donde vivía. Aunque la noticia era de lo más sorprendente.

"Espero que pongan de su empeño en apresarla, no necesitan matarla por si lo preguntan" – Inquirió el Diamyo en tono de lo más aburrido mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de los demás.

"Si se ha infiltrado en el lugar, quiere decir que tiene información importante y sería imprudente deshacerse de ella"

"Podríamos darle un buen uso si no la golpeamos mucho" – Dijo en tono ácido un hombre al reírse sonoramente y guardando la imagen dentro de su haori.

"Harán lo que se les plazca cuando la capturen y cumplan con su misión"

"Isamu-dono. Por la apariencia de la imagen, ¿Es un ninja de algún clan en específico?" – Se atrevió a preguntar después de revisar la imagen detenidamente y causándole curiosidad el saberlo.

"Amidamaru. Me gustan tus preguntas y puedo responderte que si lo es. Una mujer ninja sin moral que no tendrá la más mínima delicadeza en matar a cualquiera"

"Haremos nuestro trabajo y no dejaremos que se salga con la suya" – Intervino uno de los hombres.

"Sé que lo harán y por ese motivo tenemos que evitar a toda costa que personas ajenas a esta sala se lleguen a enterar del problema. Prohíbo que este tema se hable con cualquiera que no sean ustedes mismos"

"¿Es así de peligroso?"

"Lo es. El Daimyo se encuentra mortificado por este tema en especial y lo que menos desea es generar pánico entre los habitantes. Así que será mejor que salgan de este lugar sonriendo sino quieren verse en aprietos"

"No le veo el mayor riesgo a causa de una mujer"

"Si tiene algún inconveniente puede retirarse, pero no puedo asegurar que sea caminando"

"No señor, sólo fue un comentario" – Se disculpó el hombre nervioso al hacer su reverencia que bien podría pasar como súplica, cuestión que hizo sonreír a muchos de forma burlesca.

"Serán lo suficientemente cautos para no negarse a salir con sus compañeros libremente el día de hoy y generar así un olvido masivo de lo que acaban de escuchar. Supervisaré que hagan cenizas la imagen que se les facilitó"

Aunque muchos de los presentes se quejaron porque ya no tendrían el recuerdo de la mujer en el papel, se tuvieron que levantar de sus cojines y pasar caminando hacia el oficial que los esperaba en la salida. Muchos de ellos murmuraron sobre los acontecimientos explicados y lo que harían después, pero fueron callados a la fuerza por el mismo oficial.

No sabría decir si tendría ánimos de salir con amigos como lo habían sugerido, porque el presente problema estaba consumiendo parte de su concentración. Se preguntaba cómo debería enfrentar ese tipo de información, sino podría compartirla. Tal vez necesitaba de su amigo esta vez para que le contara un chiste malo y olvidarse por completo de esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Encontrarlo no había sido tan difícil después de todo. Sólo le bastó escuchar un fuerte golpe saliendo de la cocina de una de los centros de comida más concurridos a esas horas de la tarde. Una mujer joven con sartén en mano salía muy ofuscada por la puerta trasera del reciento, dando de golpe a un hombre alto y vestido con su haori marrón de siempre.

"Oiga que la pasa. ¿Está loca?"

"No vuelva a regresar a este lugar"

"Sino he hecho nada"

"Todavía tiene el descaro de negarlo. ¡Hasta nunca!"

"Que carácter"

Viendo como la mujer cerraba la puerta sin nada de tino, decidió acercarse hacía su tan conocido amigo de infancia, que parecía de lo más concentrado en sobrase la roja mejilla, seguramente del inminente golpe que recibió de la encargada de la cocina.

"A ese lugar se va a comer, no a molestar"

"Amidamaru. ¿¡Viste a la loca!?"

"No creo que lo haya hecho sin razón"

"¡Cómo te atreves a desconfiar de mí! Sólo le hacía un 'cariño', no para que venga a pegarme... ¿¡De qué te ríes!?"

Una inminente carcajada que intentó suprimir con todas sus fuerzas, salió entre sus labios al escuchar su manera de defenderse. Estaba seguro que si la mujer se fuera a quejar ante alguno de los oficiales, su amigo pasaría en resto de la semana entre barrotes. Pero seguramente tenía que haber algo con la encargada que no supiera, porque no era la primera vez que sucedía.

"¿No me vas a decir que no era para menos?"

"Igual no tienes porque burlarte"

"Mejor dejémoslo así y busquemos un nuevo lugar para comer"

"Este es el mejor, y no me voy a rendir hasta entrar" – Dijo con mucha decisión al empezar su camino hacia la entrada principal.

"¿Quieres que uno de los oficiales ahí presente te lleve?"

Mosuke se detuvo en medio del siguiente paso al escuchar la voz de su amigo de lo más convincente, que lo hizo retroceder hasta su posición inicial. "Si lo pones de esa manera" – Se rió nerviosamente al repasar su mano por su nuca. "Ni creas que es porque tengo temor"

"Nunca pensaría algo semejante"

"Más te vale porque quiero comer tranquilo y llenarme lo suficiente para el pequeño paseo de más tarde"

"¿Paseo? Es extraño escucharte hablar de algo parecido" – Comentó algo pensativo al empezar a caminar en dirección al establecimiento de comida más cercano.

"¡Cierto! Más temprano me encontré con Urashima y Junsuke que nos hicieron una propuesta que no pude rechazar"

"No tenías porque responder por mí" – Contestó en voz sarcástica al darse cuenta de sus intenciones por aceptar algo que no tenía idea que era.

"Porque sé que aceptarás sin poner peros y lo harás porque tu gran amigo te lo pide"

"¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?"

"Bueno… es sobre un ligero paseo, nada del otro mundo. Sólo caminar unos kilómetros de aquí hasta encontrar una casa alojada en la tranquilidad del bosque, donde hay personal muy amable y con mucha motivación por ayudar a viajeros como nosotros a olvidar cualquier pena que pudiera existir"

"¿En qué momento te volviste religioso?" – Preguntó de lo más extrañado al escuchar semejante descripción que le hacía recordar el templo que estaban terminando de construir a las afueras de la ciudad.

"¡No hablo de ninguna religión!"

"Si lo dices de esa manera, se me viene a la mente los trabajos que se realizan en la frontera"

"Pues está muy relacionado a ese lugar. Un oasis en la parte este que es la más cercana de todo el territorio. ¡Todo estamos muy animados regresar!"

Miró pensativo a su amigo dándose cuenta del entusiasmo único con el que le mencionaba ese lugar como si hubieran ido antes, pero no podía recordar cual era. Trataba de juntar la información mientras hablaba y lo convencía de ir nuevamente, pero no pudo conectar nada hasta que escuchó la palabra 'mujeres' que era de esperarse de alguien como Mosuke que tenía una manía de recibir un buen golpe, así como la encargada de la cocina.

"Hoy no es un buen día para eso"

"¿Por qué no? Cualquier momento es bueno"

"No después que… ¿No tuvieron suficiente la última vez?" – Cambió de tema alarmado al darse cuenta que casi le suelta lo conversado con sus superiores más temprano. Él no era de ocultarle muchas cosas a su amigo, pero estaba indeciso si hacerlo o no, porque las órdenes fueron claras. Más aún, cuando le recalcaron que tenían que llevar una vida normal como si la reunión nunca se hubiera dado. ¿Se estarían oliendo lo que pasaría después?

"Nunca será suficiente cuando se trata de pasar un buen momento y no es necesario hacerte recordar que te divertiste"

"No tenías porque mencionarlo" – Evitó que un sonrojo se acumulara en sus mejillas al voltear hacia su rostro a otro lado mientras tosía levemente. Se concentró en llegar hacia el establecimiento de comida.

"Estoy seguro que te quitaron lo aguafiestas" – Se rió Mosuke al darle unas palmadas en la espalda por su expresión sincera. "¿O me vas a negar que no te gustan las reuniones?"

"Eso no ha cambiado, pero sería más sano si por lo menos los demás recordaran sus nombres al día siguiente. Si sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Prometieron que esta vez sería diferente. Regresaremos enteros y sin un rasguño"

Se quedó callado ante la promesa que no parecía muy convincente, porque lo mismo había ocurrido cuando se atrevieron a poner un pie en ese lugar. Recordaba que lo animaron a que mostrara sus habilidades con la espada y pudiera captar la atención de las féminas ahí presentes, pero no quiso hacerlo por varias horas, hasta que a su amigo no se le ocurrió mejor idea que empezar a jugar con el arma, lo que causó una pelea innecesaria. Todo terminó en su demostración sin que lo quisiera y en una posición que mejor no recordaba, porque estaba seguro que no deseaba acabar de la misma manera. En una habitación y con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía.

"No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que estas recordando" – Se rió de nueva cuenta Mosuke al mirarlo de reojo sospechosamente y golpear con su codo parte de su armadura que llevaba en ambos brazos.

"¡Claro que no!" – Se sorprendió nervioso al caminar más rápido hacia el establecimiento.

"Niégalo las veces que quieras, no te dejaré de molestar hasta que vayas"

"Sería más saludable elegir otro lugar"

"¿Qué tiene de malo ese? Quien sabe… podríamos estar perdiendo la oportunidad de encontrar a nuestra alma gemela" – Insistió de nueva cuenta al seguirlo y entrar al lugar de comidas que no estaba tan lleno.

"Ahí no creo que la encuentres"

"¿Y quien dijo que no podíamos probar hasta que llegara?"

"Eso dile a la encargada de la cocina"

"Cómo te atreves a mencionarla. ¡Midori-chan es muy injusta!"

"No creo que sea buena terminación" – Le hizo recordar al sentarse y obviar cualquier excusa que tuviera que decirle para que diera su brazo a torcer.

"Entonces iremos como de lugar"

"Que tengas un buen paseo"

"¡Amidamaru! ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte?"

"Nada, porque no iré"

Terminó de decir muy seguro de lo que hacía y haciendo su pedido de comida antes que anochezca. Había dado su palabra que se comportaría como normalmente lo hacía para no generar sospechas, pero que su amigo le sugiriera ir a ese 'pecaminoso' lugar, no era una grata opción cuando se trataba de un samurái que estaba dando el ejemplo. Muchas de las veces que salió hasta la frontera la encontraba peligrosa y seguramente por ese motivo Mosuke insistía tanto en que vaya. En su cabeza debería estar clara la opción de quedarse en su habitación y dejar que los demás vayan a su supuesto viaje de relajación. Tenía que ser muy cauto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas mesas tradicionales estaban casi al ras del suelo y sólo dejaba un cojín para ser usados por los comensales a esa hora de la noche, donde la comida se había transformado en el tan conocido Sake que muchos disfrutaban entre conversaciones y risas. Al parecer los rangos desaparecían una vez que se sentaban en los sitios disponibles y cada quien trataba de llamar la atención de las féminas que caminaban de un lado a otro con una mirada indiferente, llevando algunos pedidos a sus respectivas mesas.

Era sólo una coincidencia que uno de los hombres que asistió a la reunión 'secreta' de la casa principal estuviera sentado al frente suyo muy animado de estar en ese lugar. Era sólo una coincidencia que lo haya convencido que era una buena idea el compartir información mientras caminaban, además que seguirían el consejo del oficial al pasar tiempo con sus compañeros después de las noticias. Aunque había tratado de negarse por todos los medios posibles, era de lo más irónico que se encontrara nuevamente en esa especie de casa de 'descanso' que al parecer llamaba la atención de muchos. Sabía que como cualquier hombre no le era indiferente, pero preferiría guardarse para pensar seriamente en qué hacer.

"¡Es el mejor Sake que he probado en mi vida!" – Comentó el hombre de cabellera azulada al dejar la vasija que tenía entre las manos.

"Opino lo mismo. Hemos tenido que venir tan lejos para encontrar un buen Sake"

"Urashima, el pequeño viaje va más allá del Sake"

"Era de esperarse de alguien que espera migajas"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?! Pensarías lo mismo sino estuvieras casado. ¡Qué lástima!" – Se burló el herrero al seguir tomando de su vasija y mostrarse indiferente por el comentario, pero sintiéndose desanimado por la realidad.

"Vamos Mosuke seas envidioso, que estamos en la misma situación"

"¡No intentes animarme!"

Varias risas se dejaron escuchar en la mesa donde estaban sentados los cinco hombres con su respectiva vasija de Sake y con varias botellas por acabar. El parecido que tenía cada uno era el ligero tinte rojizo en sus mejillas producto del alcohol que consumían y que no planeaba detenerse por lo que quedaba de la noche. Todos parecían muy concentrados conversando, sino fuera por los diferentes ojos que viajaban por las muchachas que atendían a otros comensales y eran de lo más atentas. Las señas de complicidad no se dejaron esperar por parte de los aún solteros.

"Amidamaru. ¿Por qué esa cara larga?"

"No es nada, sólo un poco de cansancio"

"No te preocupes amigo, que aquí todas tus penas se irán" – Dijo Mosuke al darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Eso espero" – Respondió extrañado y con una pequeña gota nerviosa en su rostro, ya que no estaba seguro que eso sucedería sólo por estar en ese lugar, además que sonaba de lo más trágico de esa manera.

"Todos tenemos responsabilidades que cumplir mañana, pero igual divirtámonos"

"Si lo dice el oficial Matsuda-dono, tendremos que hacer valer su palabra"

"Junsuke, para eso necesitamos de tu habilidad con las palabras para llamar algo de atención"

"Me guardaré para más tarde. ¿Por qué mejor no usamos la misma que la última vez?"

"No cuenten con ello" – Se negó Amidamaru al instante cuando escuchó la indirecta de su compañero. "Además, no creo que más tarde puedas hablar" – Comentó en tono burlesco al seguir tomando de su Sake y que trajo varias risas de los presentes.

"Amigo, estamos en un lugar donde encontraremos la felicidad eterna y todavía te niegas a cooperar"

"Sólo estoy disfrutando de una reunión tranquila como acordamos"

"Mosuke tiene razón, eso es para comenzar, ya después viene la aventura"

"Si tu esposa escuchara" – Reiteró de nueva cuenta el samurái al saber de sobra las intenciones de esa noche que no pensaba tener.

"Mala suerte Urashima. Amidamaru se muestra indiferente porque de seguro en la tarde ya descansó lo suficiente, ya que no estaba en su zona asignada y porque perderá el conocimiento en unas horas"

"Mosuke, tu si pareces su esposa jaja"

"¡Ni en broma! Después veremos las consecuencias"

"Yo sólo estuve… en responsabilidades en otro lugar" – Trató de defenderse Amidamaru al escuchar las asunciones de su amigo. Lo que menos quería era decir en donde se encontraba a esas horas, pero una interrupción de su oficial calmó sus nervios.

"Oigan, no creo que hayan tomado lo suficiente para ponerse a discutir" – Calmó el oficial al sentir que se estaban desviando del tema.

"Matsuda-dono, usted que tiene más experiencia, debería aconsejarnos cómo hacer para que no se hagan las indiferentes"

"Es muy fácil"

Los demás pusieron atención a las palabras de la persona mayor que aclaró su garganta y de entre sus ropas sacó una bolsa pequeña de tela, que cuando la puso en la mesa, hicieron el sonido de monedas chocando entre sí.

"Sólo gasten lo suficiente en Sake para que así se acerquen"

Los hombres se rieron al instante de escuchar las supuestas sabias palabras de su mayor, así que llamaron de nueva cuenta a alguna de las encargadas para que les trajera más Sake, pero para su mala suerte, esta sólo se acercó a llevarse lo de la mesa y se fue rápidamente como si no le importara. Concluyeron que lo necesario para llegar a un buen servicio esa noche sería beber hasta que alguna los aceptara.

Se preguntaba de nueva cuenta cómo es que se había dejado convencer por sus compañeros para estar en ese lugar, porque estaba pensando a sospechar que no saldría vivo y mucho menos sobrio. No iba a negar que el Sake era el mejor que había probado y era excusa suficiente para que se quedaran ahí por largas horas hasta que el dinero se acabara. Además, no sería impedimento que le dijeran que se quedarían hasta el día siguiente ahí mismo, ya que al lado se encontraba una residencia de lo más seria que ocultaba habitaciones vacías y disponibles. La última vez fue más que suficiente para conocerlas. ¿En qué clase de lugar se habían metido?

"¡Te dije que quería el mejor Sake de la casa!"

"Señor, es el mejor que puede encontrar. Con su permiso"

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Lo siento señor, pero tengo clientes que atender"

"El que necesita servicios ahora soy yo"

"Lo sentimos, no es la cantidad suficiente"

"Que mujeres tan insolentes tenemos ahora"

Escuchaba al hombre vociferar cómo si estuviera en su propia casa y deteniendo a la muchacha por el brazo para que le prestara atención. Por un momento detuvo la conversación con sus compañeros para dirigir su mirada hacia tal escena y no poder detener el impulso que nació en él al notar que no la trataba amablemente, ya que estaban ahí para cumplir con su trabajo y no para que hombres maleducados se aprovecharan de su posición.

"Amidamaru, no necesitas hacer nada. Se detendrá en cualquier momento"

"Matsuda-dono. No es algo que debamos…"

"Empeorarás la situación si intervienes"

Apretó un puño al sentir la pesada mirada de su superior y le indicaba que sería una imprudencia que se acercara. Sabía que debía tomar de su autocontrol para no hacerlo, pero simplemente no estaba dentro de él quedarse sin hacer nada y esperar que algún ebrio se dignara a levantarse para ayudarla.

"Cierto amigo, peor cuando se trata de un oficial del pueblo vecino" – Trató de calmar Mosuke al darle una vasija de Sake para que olvidara la escena.

"Siento no seguir sus órdenes"

Pronunció en voz baja y decidido a cumplir con su impulso innato de ayudar, le bastó sólo instantes para llegar donde el hombre ebrio que estaba a punto de golpear a la pobre muchacha que ni siquiera podía defenderse ante la actitud cobarde. Sin embargo, su caminar fue interrumpido por el cuerpo de una desconocida mujer que detuvo el brazo del oficial en fracción de segundos; acción que dejó en segundo plano su idea de proteger, para ser reemplaza por una de sorpresa, ya que no supo en qué momento sucedió.

"¿No escuchaste bien que no llegaste a la cuota de consumo?"

"Como te atreves mujer. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?"

"Alguien sin importancia que piensa que aún está con los cerdos"

"¡Vuelve a repetir eso!"

"¿Quieres que te vuelva a decir cerdo?"

"Eres una…"

Fue un instante que el hombre se detuvo de hablar lo que seguía de la frase, cuando sintió un golpe seco en la nariz producto de la mano femenina que aunque fuera delgada, terminó por sacarle algo de sangre.

"No sabes con quien… te estás metiendo" – Pronunció el hombre en palabras frías al cogerse la nariz con una mano.

"No pretendo saberlo, así que será mejor que te vayas antes que use mis encantos y termines peor" – Sonrió maliciosamente la mujer al acomodarse el cabello de forma pretenciosa y darse vuelta para irse.

"Vas a pagar por querer pasarte de lista"

Vio que la mujer pasó por un lado de él aún con el mismo rostro confiado, pero que fue interrumpido al momento que sintió como el hombre cogía su espada que tenía en su cinto con intenciones de tomar acción. Así que en cuestión de segundos él hizo lo mismo y sólo reaccionó ante el inminente ataque que el oficial planeaba hacer. Entonces, en el recinto sólo se escuchó el sonido de las hojas de las espadas al momento de chocar.

"Será mejor que se calme" – Dijo seriamente al detener la espada del hombre que lo miraba sorprendido por su acción.

"¿Piensas defender a esta zorra que se atreve a desafiarme?"

"A mi parecer señor, usted comenzó con la gresca"

"Samurái insolente que no diferencia quiénes son sus superiores" – Pronunció el hombre entre dientes al apretar su espalda nuevamente.

Era de esperarse que el rostro del hombre se desfigurara en una mueca de esfuerzo a causa de la presión, y la del joven samurái era de lo más normal esperando alguna reacción.

"No trate de gastar energías inútiles" – Le dijo de nueva cuenta al intentar razonar por última vez con el hombre.

"Cómo te atreves"

"¡Tiene razón! será mejor que se vaya antes que nuestros compañeros se molesten más" – Intervino Mosuke al levantarse de su asiento así como los de su mesa.

"¿¡Quien lo dice!?"

"Sólo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor" – Comentó de forma sarcástica al mostrarle como las personas de las otras mesas se levantaron e hicieron un ademán de coger el cinto donde descansaban sus espadas.

"Gracias por su colaboración señores, pero creo que el oficial sabe lo que le conviene" – Dijo la mujer que aún se encontraba en el salón e hizo una seña a algunas chicas que ahí se encontraban para que limpiaran a mesa de los hombres.

"¡Esto no se quedará así!" – Advirtió el hombre de lo más molesto al guardar su espada y llevarse con él a los hombres que lo acompañaban en la mesa. Le bastó segundos para salir por la puerta.

Varios de los hombres suspiraron aliviados y se sentaron de nueva cuenta en sus cojines para seguir con su conversación anterior como si nada hubiera pasado. Él tuvo que hacer lo mismo y casi se golpea la cabeza al darse cuenta que era lo que menos esperaba hacer, demostrar sus habilidades. Aunque sólo fueron unos momentos, sería lo suficiente para que sus compañeros lo molestaran en lo que quedaba de la noche.

"Agradecería tu acto de valentía, si tan sólo lo hubiera pedido"

"Me di cuenta" – Dijo en voz sarcástica al terminar de arreglar su espada y centrarse en la mujer de pelo largo negro. "¿Estás bien?"

"Vaya, nunca pensé encontrar un samurái preocupado por alguien"

"Creo que podrías responder"

"Muy bien, samurái extraño. Me siento bien al alejar a personas que vienen a causar problemas en el recinto donde todos se divierten"

"Es Amidamaru" – Se presentó de una manera formal al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha que se dirigía a él de manera confiada que muy rara veces se encontraba. En este caso, el extrañado debería ser él.

"¿Pretendes que te diga mi nombre tan fácilmente?" – Cuestionó de manera desafiante al cruzarse de brazos por encima del kimono de color rojizo oscuro que usaba.

"¡Amidamaru! ¿Conoces a la señorita?"

"Lo hombres que quieren darse de héroes no duran mucho"

Centrándose en los ojos carmines de la mujer, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Mosuke se había acercado a ellos e hizo una pegunta que no fue registrado por su oídos. Entonces escuchó decirle la última frase en compañía de una sonrisa maliciosa y empezó su camino hasta algunas de las puertas que comunicaba con la cocina o alguna zona interna del lugar, ya que podía ver que no se trataba de la salida.

"¿Por qué la dejaste ir?" – Preguntó de nueva cuenta Mosuke al darle una palmada en la cabeza para que despertara del transe en el que se encontraba su amigo.

"No tenías porque hacer eso" – Se quejó el samurái al poner su mano en la zona del golpe.

"Lo mereces después de adelantarte de esa manera"

"Hasta donde vi, no te moviste de tu sitio"

"No cambies de tema, y será mejor que vayamos a la mesa" – Le dijo en voz baja al caminar hacia sus compañeros que estaban de lo más sonrientes por lo ocurrido. "Dejen esa cara de felicidad como si hubieran ganado un premio"

"Lo siento oficial, pero no podía permitir que la situación pasara a mayores" – Se disculpó al hacer una reverencia antes de sentarse junto a los demás.

"Descuida. Creo que varios de aquí hubieran querido hacer lo mismo" – Se rió el hombre mayor al seguir bebiendo de su Sake. "Mejor suerte para la próxima"

"Amidamaru. ¿Qué tanto hablaban? ¿Te dijo su nombre?"

"No comas ansias Junsuke. Si viste que se fue por esa puerta, créeme que estará en la lista" – Comentó Mosuke de lo más seguro y entusiasta.

"¡Cierto! Esta noche pienso gastarme todos mis ahorros. De haberlo sabido, me hubiera levantado a defenderla"

"¡Diablos! Ahora falta que Amidamaru sea el único afortunado y termine con esa belleza antes que cualquiera de nosotros"

"¡No opinen por mi!"

Estaba completamente nervioso por las falsas acusaciones que le hacían con respecto a la muchacha que recién acababa de conocer. Lo peor era, que ni siquiera podría decir que la conocía porque no le había dicho su nombre. Él no tenía intenciones en tomar ni un servicio de ese lugar, así que preferiría mantener a la mujer misteriosa en el anonimato y no generarse alguna mala idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de esperarse el resultado después de varias vasijas de Sake que corría como agua. Dos desaparecidos que incluía a su compañero Junsuke que juró terminar con sus ahorros y el oficial Maeda, que aunque era mayor, dio uso a su bolsa de monedas que llevaba consigo. Los únicos que aún seguían en la mesa eran Urashima porque estaba casado y aseguraba que aún quería vivir, y como siempre su amigo Mosuke que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido en la mesa por la ingesta de alcohol. Él mismo hubiera terminado de la misma manera, pero hizo lo posible por alargar su vasija de Sake y no empeorar la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Creo que tus amigos no resistieron mucho"

Se alertó al escuchar el sonido de un par de cabezas golpear contra la mesa mientras se quedaban dormidos y la mano de la muchacha sobre estas. Se notaba que estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos porque no se dio cuenta en qué momento hizo acto de presencia.

"Creo que tuvimos suficiente por hoy" – Respondió de manera seria al ver que se trataba de la misma mujer de kimono rojo oscuro que no le dijo su nombre.

"¿Seguirás consumiendo Sake o deseas que te consiga a alguien?"

"Estoy bien así"

"Cómo quieras, pero no tienes por qué avergonzarte, ya que es una opción en un lugar como este, puedes seguir el ejemplo de tus compañeros"

Sintió que se le acaloraban las mejillas más de lo debido producto del comentario y por el alcohol que corría pos su venas en ese momento. Se preguntaba en qué parte de Japón se podría encontrar una mujer que hablara de esa manera tan suelta y sobre temas que mejor no pensaba. Si hubo alguna revolución, entonces no se enteró a tiempo.

"No creo que sea necesario"

"Bueno, cualquiera de la dos alternativas puedes pedírsela a las encargadas"

"Espera" – Detuvo en un impulso al ver que sacaba las manos de la cabezas de sus compañeros con intenciones de irse. "Elegiré el Sake" – Dijo seriamente al no saber lo que hacía.

"Al parecer todavía puedes seguir tomando"

"Por supuesto que sí"

"Muy bien, todo tuyo" – Dijo la muchacha de cabello negro al dejarle en la mesa un recipiente de Sake y una vasija limpia.

"¿Piensas… ocultarme tu nombre?" – Preguntó algo inseguro al tomar de su misma vasija y servirse algo más de alcohol. Estaba recriminándose mentalmente por querer satisfacer su curiosidad, pero prefería eso a quedarse dormido y después no saber lo que pasaría.

"Para samuráis extraños como tú, creo que esta vez haré una excepción" – Sonrió de lo más tranquila al moverse desde su posición hasta el cojín que había quedado libre y flexionó sus rodillas juntas para tomar asiento. "Puedes llamarme Asahi y te agradecería no usar honoríficos porque no es necesario"

¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer? Se preguntó de nueva cuenta al desubicarse completamente por tal acotación que cada vez lo alejaba de su patrón de comportamiento establecido. No estaba seguro que le fuera posible ignorar la terminación formal que le debería dar a alguien, por más desconocida que fuera.

"No pretendo ignorar los modales"

"Ya veo. Un Samurái que sigue las reglas"

"¿No todos deberían seguir algo tan simple como una terminación?"

"Guardémosla para los oficiales que les gusta adulaciones por su no existente trabajo"

"Creo que tienes… una mala concepción de su labor"

"Cuando los ves en acción parecerá que lo hacen por honor, pero al final siempre es por un beneficio, como por ejemplo… Oficial Maeda ¿cierto?"

"¿Tengo que entender que perteneces a estas tierras?" – Preguntó discretamente al percatarse de la señal que le hacía con respecto al señor de edad que anteriormente estuvo sentado en ese lugar pero que ahora estaba desaparecido.

"Cuando uno está en la frontera, no tiene un lugar donde pertenecer" – Contestó en una sonrisa melancólica al tomar la vasija limpia que había dejado en la mesa y se sirvió algo de Sake."Cierto, y con respecto a tu oficial, cuando las personas beben, la lengua se les suelta mucho"

"No es algo que deba saber, pero se merece respeto por ser superior" – Explicó de lo más perplejo al intentar seguir lo que decía la muchacha, pero no parecía entender muy bien a lo que se refería. Él no era de inmiscuirse en la vida privada de los demás sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad, pero que ahora parecía irónico, ya que quería saber que era lo que sucedía con la persona frente a él.

"Espero que lo digas por la edad"

"Eso era a lo que me refería"

"Sólo exponía mi opinión sobre si merece o no una terminación honorífica"

Observó su mueca de sarcasmo y su ánimo por beber de su vasija como si alguien se lo fuera a quitar, y no entendía porque lo llamaba extraño si ella lo era más. Bastaba con sólo echar un vistazo a su alrededor y darse cuenta que los pocos hombres que quedaban cuerdos en sus mesas, estaban haciendo esfuerzos para que les prestara atención.

"¿Eres la dueña del lugar?"

"¿Te interesa saberlo?"

"La puerta… comunicaba con el interior" – Dijo sin pensar al rascarse el mentón algo nervioso por la pregunta que salió de su boca.

"Digamos que soy una socia y no atiendo ningún pedido, por más rango que tuvieran" – Respondió tranquilamente al hacerle una seña cautelosa hacia las personas de la otra mesa.

"Lo trabajos que se realizan en la frontera son muchos, aunque no sabría decir si sea buena idea"

"Si te refieres a la cantidad de personas, es por demás beneficioso. Y no es necesaria tu preocupación por lo que pueda pasar en las tierras que proteges, sabemos defendernos"

"Sólo era una sugerencia" – Comentó algo sonrojado por haber dejado pasar aquellas palabras, pero no se notaría por el alcohol. No lo tenía que culpar por demostrar su innata preocupación, ya que se suponía que estaba para ayudar a los demás.

"Pero ya que me hiciste una pregunta. ¿Podrías compartir la razón por la que están aquí?" – Cuestionó interesada al servirse una vez más el Sake de la botella.

"Reunión saludable entre compañeros"

"Claro, me doy cuenta, es que no me percaté de ese hecho" – Dijo de forma sarcástica al picar con su dedo índice la cabeza del hombre a su costado que estaba dormido. "Es muy saludable"

"Parte de la travesía, estarán mejor por la mañana"

"Espero que sí, porque será un viaje muy largo de regreso hasta la casa principal del honorable Daimyo"

"¿Otra vez alguien que se fue de lengua o sólo lo intuías?"

"Coincidencia"

Iba a continuar hablando con su nueva compañera de mesa porque parecía que sabía más delo que parecía, pero se detuvo al notar que su amigo levantó la cabeza como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla y con la voz de un hombre ebrio comenzó a reír.

"Urashima… creo que no aguantó… la competencia"

"Mosuke, creo que estás en la misma situación" – Dijo seriamente al alejar de él la vasija de Sake que pretendía tomarse.

"Eres un aguafiestas… aún me falta un poco más"

"Pues a mi parecer no"

"Ja, no intentes hacerte el fuerte… sólo te hace falta un par de vasijas más para llamar a la muchacha… a propósito. ¿Dónde se fue?" – Empezó a decir el herrero al pararse de su cojín y pasear su mirada por el lugar, pero al parecer varias personas estaban en la misma situación que él, desorientado y mareado.

"No creo que sea necesario el…"

"Quieres sacarme del juego y no lo permitiré… ¡Oiga! ¿Dónde está la joven del kimono rojo?" – Cuestionó de lo más animado al hacerle una seña a una de las muchachas que se encontraba limpiando una mesa.

"¿Deseas algo?" – Preguntó la susodicha al notar que se referían a ella, pero mantuvo su actitud ecuánime y aún con su vasija de Sake.

Mosuke se alertó al escuchar la voz femenina que provenía del cojín que estaba más abajo y que pasó desapercibido cuando se levantó de la mesa. Así que en segundos de procesamiento de su cerebro tomó asiento de nueva cuenta y se centró en la mujer junto a él.

"¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?" – Dijo de lo más entusiasta y tratando de fingir una voz seria que no le salió por el alcohol que corría por sus venas en ese momento.

"Encadenada en una prisión porque maté a un hombre que dijo la misma frase"

Mosuke se cogió del brazo de Amidamaru en un acto reflejo al ver que la mujer se lo decía de una forma demasiado convincente para darse cuenta que tenía una sonrisa de lo más divertida en el rostro. Hasta el samurái puso una mano en su cabeza como un ademán de resignación por su amigo que parecía creerse el cuento.

"Lo dije de forma amigable… para generar más confianza" – Dijo algo nervioso al soltar lentamente el brazo de su amigo que quería alejarse de él.

"Y yo lo dije de broma"

"¡Vaya! Por un momento… pensé que hablabas en serio" – Se rió nerviosamente al correr hasta su sitio y servirse más Sake en su vasija.

"Mosuke… espero que sepas que te debes presentar"

"¿Más formalidad para animar el ambiente?"

"Es parte del proceso" – Respondió Amidamaru al notar la voz sarcástica de la muchacha, seguramente por su conversación anterior.

"¿Qué?... Esperen… ¿Hace cuanto están aquí hablando? En qué momento me perdí la oportunidad" – Interrumpió Mosuke de forma suspicaz al darse cuenta las miradas que para él le parecían extrañas.

"Te quedaste dormido"

"¡Estoy muy despierto y con toda la intención de divertirme!"

"Cuando salgamos de aquí podrás divertirte"

"¡Ni hablar! Necesito hacer algo antes de eso"

Al pronunciar la frase de lo más determinante, volteó la mirada hacia la muchacha que escuchaba atentamente el intercambio de palabras. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces cogió sus manos entre las suyas en un acto de valentía que lo hizo tartamudear.

"Soy Mosuke… y quiero saber si… estás en la lista de servicio"

"¿Cuál servicio?"

"Tú sabes cual"

"¡Mosuke!" – Llamó Amidamaru de lo más avergonzado al darse cuenta a lo que se refería y estaba punto de golpearlo por no darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

"Ah entiendo, que descuido el mío" – Comenzó a decir la mujer al dejar las manos masculinas lentamente y dirigir la suya propia hacia una de sus mangas. "Siendo alguien que viene de tan lejos, tengo algo para ti"

"¿Qué es?" – Preguntó de lo más extrañado al ver el pedazo de tela roja que le fue entregado rápidamente en una de sus manos.

"¿Conoces como es el proceso?"

"¿Entonces es un sí?"

"Sólo ocurrirá una vez en tu vida"

En un espacio sobrio de su mente se escuchaba un grito de victoria por lo que le decía la mujer, que todavía no sabía el nombre, pero no importaba en ese instante cuando por fin tenía el color de tela que tendría que buscar a la entrada de una de las habitaciones del otro ambiente del recinto. Estaría ebrio pero la respuesta sonaba clarísima.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mosuke se paró del cojín como pudo y caminó lentamente hacia la salida del lugar por donde desaparecieron sus compañeros horas antes, echándole en cara sus bolsas de monedas y recriminándole que trabajara más la próxima vez.

"Pensé que habías mencionado que…"

"Jaja ¿Decepcionado por algo?"

"Quiero decir… no es algo que deba importante pero…" – Comenzó a decir Amidamaru al ver a su amigo de lo más feliz saliendo del lugar, y se sonrojó al verse preguntando porque había aceptado.

"Tienes un amigo muy gracioso"

"No querrás hacerlo esperar"

La vio sonreír por su comentario y mejor se servía más Sake para mantener su mente ocupada. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención que le hiciera una seña a una de las muchachas a lo lejos y ésta se acercara rápidamente hasta su mesa. Siguió cada movimiento y cada detalle que lo dejó perplejo acerca de lo que ocurría, pero de inmediato notó otra tela roja que le fue entregada a la desconocida, además de unas palabras en su oído que no pudo entender.

"Estarás más tranquilo ahora que tu amigo tiene donde pasar la noche"

"No entiendo"

"No iba a entender un 'no' por respuesta, así que para eso están mis… colaboradoras"

"Entonces, le mentiste"

"Se fue antes que le dijera que era una broma. Deberías estar agradecido que tendrá donde quedarse" – Comentó divertida al centrarse de nueva cuenta en su vasija y llenarla nuevamente.

Tuvo que apretar los puños para no reírse por la forma tan segura de decirlo y sobretodo porque tenía razón, ya que no querría ver a su amigo de infancia dormir en medio del lugar como muchos lo harían después de algunas horas. No sabría decir que era, pero por un momento se sintió más relajado, como si nunca hubiera conversado con alguien. Podía decir que estaba disfrutando de la casual compañía.

"No pretendo ser el próximo" – Comentó sin pensar al tomar nuevamente el Sake y darse cuenta que de seguir así, eso era lo que pasaría.

"Puedes quedar inconsciente y serás trasladado con el mismo método"

"Es lo que quiero evitar"

"Si dices eso, es porque ya te pasó"

"No quisiera recordarlo"

"No te culpo, el Sake te puede quitar los cinco sentidos sino tienes cuidado"

"Estoy cuerdo y consciente de lo que hago" – Se defendió al servirse de nueva cuenta la bebida y tomársela en un solo sorbo, pero estaba arrepintiéndose de hacerlo.

"Claro. Eso dieron muchos" – Comentó sarcásticamente al servir su propia vasija. "Es el mejor Sake después de todo"

"Pueden haber mejores" – Dijo ocultando su sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo más del líquido que planeaba llevarse a casa para saber que tenía de especial.

"¿Intentas menospreciar mi producto?"

"Estoy poniendo una posibilidad"

"No hay posibilidad alguna, no hay punto de comparación"

"¿Cómo estas tan segura? El mejor Sake está en Kyoto, muy difícil de acceder en estas épocas"

"¿En serio? Entonces lo has probado antes para hacer esa clase de acotación"

"No… pero las opiniones son innegables"

"Estamos de acuerdo, por eso te lo presento" – Se defendió la muchacha al tomar la botella que seguía en la mesa y servir más a su vasija.

Se quedó callado ante semejante idea. No podía ser que hayan pasado kilómetros interminables de poblaciones para conseguir un Sake que debería estar resguardado por miles de guardias que aman la idea de proteger su ciudad, sobretodo una tan concurrida como Kyoto en esas épocas. Así que tomando nuevamente el contenido, en verdad quiso pensar que se trataba de ese tipo de Sake.

"¿Ahora si me crees?"

"¿Como saber que no es otro de tus trucos?"

"Expliqué que lo de tu amigo fue una broma, y estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta"

"El confía en los demás"

"Eso es faltarle estrategia, además su amigo Samurái es quien debió intervenir"

Tomó de la vasija nuevamente obviando el comentario extra que tenía algo de verdad sino fuera porque él también se lo creyó en su momento. Sólo esperaba que no hicieran lo mismo con él cuando terminara como los demás hombres, ya que quería continuar disfrutando de la compañía y seguir bebiendo, más aún cuando a ella no parecía afectarle el alcohol que consumía.

"¿Algún comentario extra?"

"Sólo pensando en donde está lo especial en esto"

"Está justo aquí. ¿No lo ves?"

"Creo que hace falta una botella más"

Después de su comentario sólo vio la sonrisa de la muchacha de lo más divertida hizo una señal hacia una de las muchachas que trajo de inmediato lo que le pidieron. No le perdía cada palabra y estaba seguro que si su vista empezara su recorrido por los contornos que tenía en frente de él, su mayor temor se haría realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía la suficiente edad para elegir la mejor opción y no arrepentirse de lo que planeaba hacer una vez llegaran a su destino. No iba a negar que le quedara algo de cordura para tomar aquella decisión, pero estaba seguro que después de varias botellas de Sake, su fuerza de voluntad flaqueó lo suficiente para dejarse llevar por la calidez que producía el alcohol dentro de su cuerpo y sobretodo la presencia que no le era indiferente para la vista. Las vasijas del líquido quedaron olvidados en algún lugar de la mesa del recinto principal, al igual que uno de sus compañeros que no se quiso ni levantarse para enviarlo a alguna habitación, ya que a comparación de él, si era casado.

Sentía como su piel quemaba a causa del calor insoportable que hacía en noches como esa, donde los estragos del día soleado quedaban ahogados en cualquier habitación que tomaran. Sin embargo, necesitaba cerciorarse de algo muy importante que viajaba en su mente desde que se levantaron de la mesa. ¿Lo especial sería el Sake o la compañía?

"Comprobaste… ¿Por qué es el mejor?"

"Lo estoy haciendo…"

"Entonces espero que sea un gran… descubrimiento"

"Lo será"

Sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente con una desesperación única y las manos de cada uno se perdían en alguna parte de las vestimentas del otro mientras intentaban desaparecerlas, lo cual no era muy difícil porque el haori y el kimono que usaban eran de lo más simples de abrir. La armadura que minutos antes había caído al suelo, fueron acompañadas por las demás prendas que no eran necesarias en momentos como estos donde ninguno de los dos pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Simplemente no consiguió luchar contra la necesidad de acostarla en medio del futón que se encontraba en el suelo y perder sus manos por cada curva que alimentaba su deseo de proseguir. Su propia boca no se detenía de las caricias que viajaban desde su cuello hasta el abundante pecho que se movía por la agitada respiración. Era algo imposible ignorar lo que sentía en ese instante donde escuchaba los suspiros y la voz entrecortada de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

"¿Olvidarás los… modales y… los honoríficos?"

"Estoy cerca de… olvidar mi propio nombre"

La escuchó reírse tenuemente y sabía que no estaba cometiendo alguna equivocación. Aunque hayan tomado demasiado Sake, su decisión de estar con ella en tal situación era muy clara y no le pesaba el mostrarse sincero. Sería un satisfactorio recorrido por el cuerpo femenino que arrancaba un suspiro el sólo verlo y se hacía una idea de lo que vendría después.

Mejor no pensaba en las explicaciones que le diría su amigo de toda la vida cuando se enterara de lo sucedido porque no sabría qué contestar. Por lo menos, él no tenía intenciones de mencionarle palabra alguna de quien se trataba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas pisadas lentas y sincronizadas se dejaban escuchar en el largo pasillo. Las puertas corredizas se abrían de par en par dejando pase a la presencia que caminaba con la mirada centrada en la que seguía. Después de unos minutos que la última se cerrara tras él, se dirigió directamente hacia el cojín que estaba reservado para él, justo al frente de la otra presencia que parecía muy concentrada en beber de su té.

"Me llamaba señor"

"Isamu. Siéntate y coméntame las últimas noticias"

"Mi señor debe estar muy preocupado por la situación actual"

"Es de esperarse con alguien desconocido merodeando por los alrededores"

"Haremos lo que esté de nuestra mano para no generarle problemas y vivirá por muchos años más"

"Confío en que harás un buen trabajo. Sabes que tenemos muchos negocios por hacer con el Shogun y un evento desafortunado no iría nada bien"

El hombre asintió muy determinado y dejó sus armas sobre el tatami que cubría el extenso piso mientras se sentaba en el cojín designado. Al arreglarse el haori negro que llevaba, sacó tres pergaminos y los colocó al frente del Daimyo, quien hacía una mueca muy particular de felicidad.

"¡Vaya! Agradezcamos a la situación política del país"

"Sólo bastó varios ninjas dispuesto a colaborar y que no están muy de acuerdo con la presencia de los oficiales en el bosque"

"Son sólo personas que estorban a nuestros planes de extensión de nuestro territorio"

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo estará listo para la siguiente luna mientras hacemos los preparativos del caso"

El Daimyo soltó una risa al coger cada pergamino del piso y empezar con su lectura. Pasó varios minutos paseando los ojos por las distintas letras que lo alegraba cada vez más y no dejaba de felicitar a su subordinado por el buen trabajo que había realizado.

"¡Están perfectos! Tomará algunos días elaborar los nuevos y enviarlos de nueva cuenta"

"No se preocupe que los ninjas que contratamos lo harán con discreción y en pocos meses podremos disfrutar de nuestra nueva expansión"

"Estoy seguro que eso sucederá" – Se rió de nueva cuenta al juntar los pergaminos y guardarlos el mismo en su haori blanco que llevaban puesto. "Aunque me da curiosidad lo que dijiste esta tarde. ¿Con que una ninja nos está dando problemas?"

"Será una buena motivación para los samuráis deshacerse de un supuesto ninja. Lo vi propicio al analizar que tenemos poco tiempo para acabar con la amenaza"

"Es un poco exagerado, pero mientras más rápido la capturen es mejor. No deseo que ningún documento más caiga en manos de esa mujer"

"Descuide. Es cuestión de tiempo para que demos con su paradero, ya que en el último recorrido, pudimos encontrar que las fronteras son las únicas zonas que no se ha prestado la debida revisión"

"Será mejor que lo hagan pronto. No me gusta tener alguien persiguiéndome sólo por una tontería de querer defender algo que no tiene pies ni cabeza. Se nota que no quiere vivir más y debería encontrar un lugar mejor donde quedarse"

"Señor. Las personas que vio en la tarde son habilidosos samuráis"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, varias caras me son conocidas, aunque no sabría decir de donde" – Comentó pensativo al repasar su mano por su mentón.

"Son oficiales, rangos superiores e inferiores que tienen un buen dominio con la espada y no dudarán en dar su vida por defenderlo"

"¡Cierto! Ahora que recuerdo. El de cabello plateado tiene una espada formidable. ¿Sus habilidades son muy buenas como aparenta? Porque para que lo hayas traído hasta aquí"

"Si señor. Hace sólo trabajos de campo y algunas ayudas personales, pero su precisión es muy avanzada"

"Muy bien. Lo que me importa es la espada que posee. Aunque me haré cargo de ese tema cuando hayamos terminado con la amenaza"

"Descuide mi señor. Yo mismo me haré cargo de la búsqueda de la mujer y espero que de orden de llevar conmigo algunos hombres a la frontera"

"Haz lo que creas conveniente. A propósito, ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora?"

"Siguiendo nuestra sugerencia de seguir con sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado"

"Muy bien. Quiero que los mantengan vigilados y que hagan su trabajo"

El hombre hizo una reverencia con sus manos apoyadas en el tatami y después de unos segundos se levantó del cojín. De una última mirada hasta la presencia del Daimyo, que parecía de lo más animado tomando su taza de té, se dirigió hasta la puerta principal que se deslizó rápidamente para que pudiera salir.

**-Continuará-**

Una de las tantas historias que se me vienen a la cabeza cuando tengo tiempo libre XD. Espero haber unido bien la historia de Amidamaru con varios huecos que hubo en la original para poder elaborar una buena historia. Personajes nuevos e ideas lo que pudieron haber ocurrido.

Espero que a los lectores le haya gustado mi historia, aunque no haya muchos. Ya que lo hago gratis y sólo para tener algo que leer.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
